The prior art is replete with wheel-mountable auxiliary or emergency traction devices for automotive vehicles, including devices in which at least the cross members (i.e., the members crossing the tread of a vehicle tire) are formed of link chain or of flexible cables supporting traction elements. Also known in the prior art, but less widely used, are wheel-mountable auxiliary or emergency traction devices in which road-engaging components are formed of a network of rods, bars, or similar elements integrated into a pattern of traction elements extending more or less continuously over the tread of the tire. Despite the proliferation of prior art devices, a need has remained for the development of traction devices that are improved in terms of performance, ease of mounting and demounting, adjustability, longevity, versatility (to accommodate different tire sizes), and other characteristics that will be discussed in greater detail.